Percy Jackson and The Holy Taco
by Chaos Reincarnate
Summary: I just felt random. So here I am serving up the best of my randomness still steaming right out of my brain. Also why is Nyx a character?


_This story is what happens when I read PJO fics and listen to Gangnam Stlye._

_**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own PJO, HoO, Gangnam Style, Or anything else mentioned that's not mine._

Hold up redo on the last line!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~

_(Nate`s Pov)_

"Nate get your but over here I found something online!" Thalia shouted.

"You know I`m right behind you."

"Shut up. I found this video on Youtube"

"Leo built a laptop that doesn`t send up a flare to monsters?"

"Yes now shut up and watch!"

_Five Minutes Later._

"Opp Opp Oppa Gangnam style!" I said while doing the dance for it.

"Idea!"

"Oh no your ideas are as bad as Percy`s!"

"No they aren`t Thalia."

"Ok fine what's your idea?"

"Get the whole camp and the Roman camp together and have them do this."

"That is the stupidest and best idea ever!"

_Time skip two weeks. (Location: Throne room on Olympus.)_

"Everyone we have worked hard on this and now were going to show the gods what we've been doing the last two weeks!" I shouted.

"Everyone got there sunglasses?" Jason asked.

A yes was heard from everyone.

"Oppa Gangnam Style team one go!"

"Were all team one."

"Damn."

"Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style"

After we did the whole dance we guess what, fell down out of exhaustion.

"Eh sexy lady!" Apollo sung.

"At least its not a haiku" I said.

"I feel one coming now-"

"Oh look um…uh… stuff" Reyna quickly said cutting Apollo off.

"And things!" Dakota yelled.

"Yeah things and stuff." Apollo mumbled.

"Don`t worry Apollo, you have more than enough chances to do haikus when the Demigods aren`t here." Hestia said.

"Hey um I just thought I would point it out but why is there a taco floating down from the ceiling?"

"Bow before the holy taco!" Zeus said shocking everyone with his words. (Pun intended.)

"Holy Chaos." "The holy taco.".

"DIE MORTALS/IMORTALS!"

They died.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ok that's it I just wanted comic relief._

_Bye guys!_

_This chapter has been redone!_

_**-Chaos Reincarnate.**_


End file.
